


Game Night! with Friends

by stardustinoureyes



Category: Blindspot (TV), Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinoureyes/pseuds/stardustinoureyes
Summary: Patterson drags her girlfriend Zapata along to guest appear in her weekly D&D game.





	Game Night! with Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevaliantdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/gifts).



> For right now, I'm going to say that this is finished, but I do really want to do something from VM's perspective in Exandria. This fic most reasonably happens in the two time skips for each show. So think Tary not Scanlan. 
> 
> Also, you HAD to realize someone was going to do something like this eventually... To all my Blindspot-loving Critters out there, you're welcome. ;)

Tasha smiled nervously as Patterson pulled her up the stairs to the tiny two-bedroom apartment of her best friend. “Wait, Babe, what if they don’t like me?”

 

“Are you kidding me? They’re going to love you, if only because I do,” Patterson said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before turning to knock on the door.

 

A large man answered. Zapata’s jaw dropped as she had to physically tilt her chin up to see his face. He was at least a foot taller than her, and looked like he played football in college. He was focused on Patterson though, his face lighting up when he saw her. “Buddy!” he yelled, happily, and strangely enough, she replied, in a voice that Tasha had never heard before.

 

“So, are you gonna introduce me to your lady friend?” he asked, his voice as deep as Tasha expected. “Oh, yeah, this is Tasha, Tasha, this is Tarvis.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tasha said, holding out a hand. Tarvis cocked his eyebrows, gave her a questioning smile and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into a hug. “C’mere! Any friend of my buddy’s is a friend of mine.”

 

“Tarvis, put her down! Don’t choke Patterson’s date!” A small woman behind him said, before coming up to her. She had golden tan skin and dark brown hair that fell straight to her shoulders. “Hi, I’m Lacy, you must be Tasha. Patterson has told me all about you!”

 

Tasha looked quizzically back at her girlfriend, who had a creeping blush that was growing darker by the moment. “She has?”

 

“Okay, okay, okay, okay,” Patterson said, waving her friends off of Tash. “Is everyone here? Are we ready to play?”

 

“Not quite,” a new man said, making his way into the foyer. “We’re still waiting on Sean.”

 

Tasha looked the new comer over. He wasn’t as tall as Tarvis, and had a lavender colored mohawk. She also noticed the thick dark eyeliner and black nails this man wore. She had to admit, it was pretty kick ass to see him own the makeup.

 

“Uh, Tasha, this is Talon, our resident goth,” Patterson said, pulling her supplies out of her bag.

 

“Pleasure,” he almost purred at her, taking her hand gently up to his lips.

 

Behind her, Lacy snickered. “Don’t be bothered by him dear,” she said, a slight english accent already growing. “He likes to get into character early.”

 

She didn’t say anything, just followed Patterson into the dining room. There were two other people sitting at the table, both were tall and lean. One man and one woman. The man had chin length brown hair and an angular jaw. The woman was probably just as angular, only her long red hair flowed in loose waves around her shoulders. “Hi!” the woman said, standing up to reach out for her hand. “Hi, I’m Marsha, and this is my fiancé, Mark,” she said, gesturing to the other man.

 

“Hi, I’m Tasha, and I’ve actually met Mark.”

 

“Right! To talk about your character. You know, I’m so glad you could join us. You’re the first person Patterson has brought to our games.”

 

“Really,” Tasha asked, struck by this information. David and Borden had both been nerds, surely they would have been into this stuff.

 

She was about to push the subject when a loud voiced announced their presence. “Sorry I’m late!” She turned around to see a small man with short dark hair burst through the doors. Obviously, knocking wasn’t actually a requirement here.

 

“Let me guess, you must be Sean right?” Tasha said, grinning at the disheveled man.

 

“Ooh, are you psychic?” He asked, winking at her. “Yeah, I’m Sean. Tasha - right? We’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“So I’ve heard.”

 

“All good things,” a new voice says behind her. Tasha spins around to see yet another angular tall man practically dance into the room from what she suspects is the kitchen, considering his arms are loaded with bowls of chips and snacks. He quickly deposits the goodies on the table and offers his hand. “Please, pay Sean no-mind, he really has terrible table manners.” Behind him, Sean goes to make a protest as the others laugh and tease him. “I’m Luke. It’s really wonderful to meet you. Honestly, we know Patterson has had a rough time lately, but you’ve really put a smile back on her face,” he says, almost whispering the last part to her.

 

“Are you guys ready?” Mark calls impatiently from his spot behind a large quad-folded piece of cardboard.

 

“No!” Lacy screams, as she dumps what is basically a duffle-bag full of dice onto the table. She chooses a few and rolls them experimentally. Thinks for a moment. Then rolls a few more.

 

“Great. Now we’ll be here for another 30 minutes while she picks out her dice,” Tarvis says, rolling his eyes.

 

The group laughs and Tasha finds it easy to join in. Maybe she could become friends with these people. She catches Patterson’s eyes, which are sparkling with a renewed sense of excitement. Yeah, she could definitely be friends with these people.


End file.
